


Maine's Adventures In Babysitting

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Series: Valhalla Green [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, Engagement, First boyfriend, Fluffy, Funny, M/M, Modern AU, Relationship Developement, Suburbia, domestic AU, maine is a puppy, mainewash - Freeform, nork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their parents engagement, Theta and Delta are a little too grossed out by their constant kissing. Washington may have agreed to mind his neighbours' kids but it's his guest who gets stuck with most of the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maine's Adventures In Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much an immediate continuation from The Next Step. It's unbeta'd and has dorky Maine so I hope you enjoy!

With backpacks mostly full of snacks in tow, Theta and Delta rushed towards the door only to be called back to the kitchen. Delta backtracked, taking the leftovers from last night’s dinner that his Pop insisted they bring. The boys could eat competitively, particularly Theta, North was beginning to think his child had a black hole in his stomach.

“You boys had better behave yourselves.” North warned them as he followed the two to the door, York in tow. The boys had had sleepovers in their neighbours house before, but it never failed to be amusing to see how excited they were. Now that Epsilon had an Xbox One, they had been begging to go over even more than usual, and now they had a whole night.

The two kids jogged outside, Delta carrying the Tupperware as they reached the wall. It was dark out, after all it was after ten o’clock, but the streetlamps lit up their garden. Theta rushed to the wall, placing both hands on it and hoisting himself up so his chest rested flat on it. For a moment his legs flailed as he pulled himself onto, and then over the wall. He landed in Wash’s garden with an unceremonious _’thump_.

Delta placed their dinner to the side and stuck his foot into a groove in the wall to hoist himself up. He threw one leg over, then the other and landed on his feet in the neighbours grass. Grabbing the plastic container, he joined his brother as they made their way to Wash’s door. The newly turned twenty-two year old was holding it open for them.

“You boys not even saying goodnight to your dads?” He questioned with a grin, the two children giving their parents a half-hearted wave before they disappeared inside, calling out for Epsilon. Washington just laughed as they disappeared into his home and he wandered over to the forgotten men across the waist high wall. York was bent over, leaning on it with his elbows while North stood by his side with his hand on his back. “So c’mon… show me.”

York’s flourish of the hand was over the top but he didn’t care as he jutted out his left hand, showing his neighbour the ring. It wasn’t even an hour ago when the two got engaged after a particularly stressful day. The boys of course had been there, even been central to the entire proposal as both North and York had wanted it to be a family affair. 

Having been chilling in his own back garden, Wash heard the entire thing unfold, giving him the pleasure of being the first to know of their engagement. A quick congrats over the wall was followed by an offer to take the boys for the night so they could _celebrate_. North and York had been a little reluctant as they wanted the boys to feel involved, but the children were already sick of their parents constant kissing and “lovey-doveyness” so they jumped at the chance.

A quick inspection of North’s ring and Wash gave them both a warm smile.

“That’s so awesome guys. I’m so happy for you.” York pulled him in for a tight, but awkward hug considering the wall stood between them.

“Thanks!” York was beaming as he pulled back. “It doesn’t even feel real yet.”

“You’re sure it’s alright for the boys to stay with you all night?” North questioned, his hand resting precariously low on York’s back, earning a cocked eyebrow from Washington.

“Yeah I think you guys need a little time alone that you can’t exactly afford with kids, and it’s okay, I’ve got help.” Epsilon was great with the children, for a teenager he always had time for North and York’s boys, but it just took one glance to the door to see he wasn’t all Wash was talking about it.

The man walking towards them was so tall that he put North to shame. His large frame was indeed that of a bodybuilder, buff and imposing, and with his bald head and scarred neck he didn’t look like the kind of guy you’d want to get on the bad side of. Standing beside the slight Washington, with his large hazel eyes and messy hair made him look all the more threatening.

“Ohhh.” York’s eyes followed Maine as he approached. Maine had been hanging around an awful lot lately, attending social events with Wash and now he was apparently staying over on weekend days. It drove York crazy because as much as he would try gently prodding, or sometimes even just ask outright what their relationship was, Wash said nothing. Sometimes he’d smile, sometimes he’d roll his eyes but he revealed nothing.

 _“He’s my boss.”_ Was the most York got out of him and it tormented the brunette.

North didn’t say anything, just gave Maine an understanding nod which the man returned. York was tense and Wash could see he was bursting for any kind of indication whether something more was happening between the two of them, so he decided to end things before his neighbour jumped to any conclusions.

“Alright…” He could see North’s wandering hand rubbing along his partners back. “I guess we should go make your boys are alright… enjoy your night guys.” With a smile and a wave, he turned his back on them, Maine mimicking him. The larger male followed until Washington closed the door, listening out for an indication where the boys were. If the yells from both them and Epsilon was any indication, it was the sitting room.

 _”Babysitting?”_ Maine finally spoke up once the neighbours weren’t there. 

_”Yeah, is that okay?”_ Washington wasn’t sure why he was asking, after all Maine just showed up of his own desire, it wasn’t like they made plans.

_”Sure. You do this often?”_

_”Yeah, Delta and Theta are good kids, actually I don’t think I ever properly introduced you.”_ The look on Maine’s face was as difficult to read as always, and deep down it just caused the frustration to grow. If York thought that the lack of information was frustrating for him, he had no idea how it felt for Wash.

David Washington was a relatively quiet guy. He had a small group of friends, a job he genuinely enjoyed and a brother to take care of. At twenty-two years old he would have considered his life pretty well rounded, aside from the fact that he had only ever kissed one guy before. He had been drunk, he couldn’t even remember his name, and it didn’t get passed there. He wasn’t sure if it stopped because he wasn’t interested, or because the other person wasn’t. Either way at twenty-two he was still a single virgin, who found that every passing year made it that little bit scarier to consider being in a relationship.

It was just so daunting to try approach people he found attractive, so he claimed he was happy to just wait it out until it happened naturally. Now he couldn’t shake the feeling that with Maine it was, but Maine still made no indication that he liked Wash as more than a friend. He was a difficult man to read, and Wash wasn’t sure if it was just Maine or if all Hungarians were like that. Sigma was his only other comparison, and that wasn’t someone he wanted to recall much.

“Wash?” Both men turned to look from their position in the hall as a slim, tall boy with dark skin and darker curly hair slipped from the living room. “Epsilon said it was okay if I get me and Theta some drinks.”

 _”This is Delta.”_ Wash introduced him both through sign language and vocally so the child wouldn’t feel alienated, then he nodded his head. “Sure man, we got Coke Zero in the fridge, help yourselves.” Delta hesitated, his eyes scanning them both as Washington began to converse, this time in silence. He had no clue what he was saying, but it was fascinating to watch the two exchange words, even though Wash did most of the talking.

The child didn’t know sign language aside from the basics of “Hello” and “Thank you,” but Washington was fluid, which made sense as a translator for the mute Maine. Finally, the child slipped away from the adults, getting the drinks he and Theta craved and leaving them alone once again.

Wash checked in on the boys some minutes later. They were fine, laughing and playing away with Epsilon who wasn’t interacting _as_ much with them, but still kept them occupied. Both of the adults ended up in the kitchen, Washington leaving a black tea in front of Maine while he sipped on his Americano.

Silence settled and while it was normally comfortable between the two of them, it had grown more tense as of late. Wash normally was an oblivious character. When out, he failed to realise if a guy or girl were interested, often missing an opportunity for anything more, and for a while he never thought of Maine’s appearances in his home as anything more than just a friendly visit. However his latest habit of arriving over at odd times, like nine on a Saturday, were starting to plant thoughts.

Why was he coming over so much? Was he just lonely in a foreign country, or did he maybe just want to be near Washington? The young man felt his cheeks turn pink as he contemplated these thoughts yet again. His stomach did a little flip as he allowed himself to imagine that Maine’s constant visits were an attempt to get close to him.

Epsilon was the only one aware of his brothers growing crush on his boss, but even he knew not to say anything, or tease him when the man was around. After all Washington had to be professional, even if Maine’s sudden visits weren’t.

 _”I was thinking of hiring more.”_ Maine broke the silence with disappointing work talk. Wash tried to act more interested than he felt as he gazed to his boss.

“Oh?” He verbally responded.

 _”We’ve been doing well, we should expand.”_ They hadn’t been able to keep up with demand for a highly skilled bodyguard service what with the small number of actual bodyguards they employed. _”Will you sort that?”_

 _”Now?”_ He quizzed with a groan, not wanting to work on writing up and distributing a job offer when it was so late at night.

 _”Whenever.”_ The vague response came and Washington just nodded. He could do that, it was one of his responsibility after all, and it’d be nice to sit in on an interview from the other side of the table.

“Hey.” A soft voice earned both Washington and Maine’s attention as they turned to see a tall teen standing by the doorway. Epsilon gave Maine a nod of the head before he turned all his attention to his big brother. “I’m… I’m pretty tired. I think I’m gonna go to bed, but the boys are fine.” His voice cracked, his eyes were bloodshot and he didn’t look at all well. Washington had noticed his younger sibling being a little more reserved than usual today.

“Yeah, sure… that’s fine man.” He responded, earning a weak tired and a silent _”Good night.”_ In an attempt to make their new visitor feel more welcome, even Epsilon had been learning ASL from his brother but his grasp wasn’t exactly amazing yet. He wandered from the room, earning a worried look from Washington.

 _”Go check on him.”_ Maine encouraged, knowing the reason for his concern. Epsilon wasn’t even sixteen yet but he had dealt with issues that most kids his age hadn’t. Maine wasn’t entirely aware of the old story, just that Wash had almost lost his brother once and every now and then the younger of the Washington siblings would struggle. To his knowledge, Wash’s brother hadn’t tried to hurt himself since the first time, but the thoughts would penetrate him every so often and the elder brother would like to be by his side when that happened.

 _”Are you alright with Theta and Delta then?”_ A fleeting look of genuine nervousness crossed Maine’s face. He had forgotten all about the kids. Epsilon was easy to deal with, he was a sullen teenager who didn’t talk all that much, but kids were outside of Maine’s comfort zone.

Maine’s nod was hesitant and jerky, it was clear that children weren’t something he was used to dealing with. Wash allowed himself to be selfish and accept the man’s nod, the desire to make sure his brother was okay was a little stronger than his concern for Maine dealing with children. Theta and Delta would probably only ask for the odd cookie anyway, and once he was done with his brother he could put them to bed.

The younger man left, leaving Maine by the kitchen table cupping a hot cup of tea. He could hear the children as they played video games even after Washington’s footsteps disappeared. They probably wouldn’t even leave the room since they were occupied, at least that’s what he hoped as he hid away in the kitchen.

“Where’s Wash?” While tidying away the cups and cutlery, Maine heard a soft voice quiz him from behind. The hulking male straightened and turned, looking down to a blonde child was merely a head above his knee. The small child had to crane his neck to look up at the giant, his grey eyes wide. Wash’s boss was the tallest and broadest man he knew. His face looked like he had been beaten up a lot, what with his flat nose and all those scars along his neck. Only now, being this close to him did Theta notice a scar from his lip as well. 

Maine was the kind of figure North dreaded having around Theta. Not because he feared the man would hurt his child, but because he knew how blunt the kid could be about appearances. He was still trying to teach his son about not blurting out the first thing you think, but Theta still struggled a little. 

“You’re really big.” He noted, with no Delta or Pop nearby to hush him. “You’re bigger than my Pop.” A pained hum was his only response. “You can’t talk like me, huh?” He quizzed, vaguely remembering his Dad saying something about that. “Is it ‘cause of this?” He indicated to his own neck. “Did you get it in a fire? Did your scarf go on fire? Is that why you’re bald?”

“Theta!” Delta hissed angrily, having walked in to top up his drink. He was humiliated to hear his brother asking such questions and he rushed over, standing between him and the giant. “I’m sorry sir. He’s being rude.” He growled the last word, trying to demonstrate to his brother how disappointed he was but Theta just looked confused.

“I was just asking!” He tried to reason but a glare from Delta set him straight and he pouted, staring to the floor. “Sorry.” He mumbled, clearly only half meaning it.

Maine gazed down to the tiny humans, his expression blank, hiding the amusement he felt. Most people just stared to him in fear, especially children. It wasn’t uncommon for a child to cry seeing him and his scary appearance yet the blonde had walked right up to him with no fear, only questions.

He moved away from them both, allowing Delta to breathe now that he was sure the man wasn’t going to murder his brother. If Maine was correct, Epsilon tended to leave paper and pencils on top of the fridge for when he felt like drawing. Sure enough he found a pen and some blank A4 sheets and he rested down by the table.

‘Not Fire,’ he wrote, turning the page to Theta who narrowed his eyes, trying to read the words.

“Not fire?” Delta read aloud, Theta’s eyes sparking in curiosity.

“So what happened?” His question was answered by an elbow from an unimpressed Delta. They didn’t recognise the sound that escaped Maine as a chuckle at all, just painful wheezing. He did his best to avoid children, not wishing to scare them, but it appeared that Maine wasn’t the one Theta should be nervous of.

‘Bad guys.’ Even Delta read the words with a fresh sense of curiosity. He and Theta exchanged glances and the younger brother couldn’t help but grin now that he wasn’t being told off.

“Bad guys?”

“Really?”

“Who were they?”

“Did you beat them up?” Both questioned him rapidly. He struggled to keep up, particularly since they spoke over one another and he rose up a hand to hush them. Delta grew a little flushed when he realised he lost his cool but Theta was bouncing.

“So what happened?” He questioned excitedly, wanting to know all the details but Maine frowned and shook his head.

‘Maybe when you are older.’ He wrote, earning a groan from both of the boys. They didn’t try to argue though, for which Maine was thankful. It was a scary enough story, particularly for a child. All three turned as the clock on the wall chimed to indicate it was midnight, earning another whimper from the boys.

“Do we have to go to bed?” Theta questioned, gazing to Maine with a sad look in his eyes. Maine’s nearly matching grey eyes scanned Theta’s, then Delta’s green.

‘Play for a few more minutes.’ He wrote, earning a grin from both boys. They rushed out of the room with Theta yelling thank you while Delta followed. After he finished cleaning, he listened out to for the children. They had gotten louder, but he could no longer hear the sound of a video game, just a combination of giggles and bickering. After some moments he found himself sauntering along the hallway, standing by the sitting room door, just out of sight.

“Delta no you’re the bad guy!”

“But I’m taller, it just makes sense that…”

“It’s MY game! So you’re the bad guy!”

“Why can’t Billy be?”

“Billy’s the president, and there’s no such thing as evil teddy bears!” A moment of silence was followed by a loud sigh.

“Fine… grr… I’m the bad guy…” An apathetic Delta sighed.

“Get down Mr. President!”

“Maine can’t talk Theta!”

“I don’t know how to speak Hungry!”

“No, he doesn’t talk at all! You’re doing it all wrong! I’ll be Maine, YOU be the bad guy!”

“But I don’t WANT TO!” Immediately both boys were hushed as Maine stood in view, blocking the entire doorway with his huge frame. The game they had been playing was on pause, with Theta’s clean teddy bear protected by cushions and his owner. Both looked to him with fear, unsure what he would think of their game.

His expression was as hard to read as ever, but he closed his eyes for a moment and took in a breath. Raising his arms up, he let out as loud a growl as his damaged vocal cords would allow. For a brief moment the boys fear was genuine, then it clicked as he slowly moved closer, advancing on them.

“Get down Mr. President!” Theta called for a second time, diving to protect his beloved teddy from the new _threat_. Delta jumped in between them with the umbrella he had been pretending was a gun.

“Bang! Bang!” He called out, aiming for Maine who tried his hardest to fight back a small smile. “It’s not working! He’s invincible!” Delta tried to dash away but huge arms wrapped around him, lifting him off the ground with ease. He kicked out his legs, cautious to not actually hit the man behind him as he broke character by giggling. “Theta, help me!”

“Ugh, Deltaaaaa.” His younger brother shot him an unimpressed glare, earning a disgusted sigh from his brother.

“Maine, help me.” He reprised with much less conviction, but his brother reacted. He grabbed the pillows from the couch, and flung them at Maine with impressive aim and strength for such a pipsqueak. Grabbing a hold of one of the pillows, Delta joined in, hitting Maine’s head until he was lowered, the older man mimicking defeat by lying on the ground.

Triumphantly, Theta rested a foot gently on his broad chest.

“We did it!” He beamed, arms raised over his head. Maine opened one eye, peaking up at them and earning a laugh. Theta moved away, allowing him to sit up. Amazingly, he was roughly the same height as the child while just sitting on the ground. Theta knelt all the same, grinning to him. “Can I get on your shoulders?”

Maine really didn’t look like the kind of man who’d allow a six and a nine year old to manhandle him but he had no issue letting Theta climb up on his back, even gripping onto his ear to steady himself. The two combined were much too tall for the sitting room as Theta bumped his head, so soon they were in the back garden after midnight, being much too rowdy for that time of the night. It was a miracle their dads didn’t come out of the next door house to hush them, but the boys revelled in it. Maine was more like a giant puppy than a bear, despite his appearance.

It was nearing one in the morning, much too late for the boys to be awake but they discovered their own way of finding out more about their new best friend. The three were huddled around a small patio table, each on a garden chair. Theta’s legs couldn’t reach the ground, Delta sat comfortably while it was a miracle that Maine’s seat didn’t break beneath him.

“Do you like cookies?” Theta asked in a serious tone, relieved when the silent man nodded.

“What about chocolate… with peppers?” Delta joined in, earning a wrinkled nose and a shake of the head. Theta’s eyes lit up and he smacked his brother’s arm.

“I got a good one! I got a good one!” He grinned, every bit as curious as their Dad. “Do you like… Wash? Ouch.” He moaned when Delta gave him a light tap on the arm.

“Theta, that’s none of our business.” He whispered, glaring to his brother as Maine let out a gravelly hum, earning their attention.

He hesitated, tilting his head and even scratching the back of his neck. Even Delta leaned forward, waiting for the answer and he gave a nod of the head.

“I knew it.” Theta whispered loudly, grinning broadly. “Okay me again! Do you _love_ Wash?” Delta didn’t correct his brother this time, too curious by the answer as they both stared to the third man. To see a giant like Maine blush was not what they had expected. He opened his mouth as if about to verbally reply when someone cleared their throat from behind them.

“I think it’s your bed time boys.” Washington was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded and eyebrow cocked in an unimpressed manner. The two boys let out a groan, more disappointed that they didn’t get their answer than they were about going to bed. Still, neither of them disobeyed the older man. With quiet goodnights, they left Maine’s side and followed Wash as he brought them to the bathroom. Once their teeth were brushed and they got into pyjama’s, he tucked Theta into bed and let Delta pick out one of his books to read.

Maine stayed in the garden, gazing up to the stars. There were a few light sources in the estate, with the houses and the street lamps, but it wasn’t nearly as bright as his apartment in the heart of the city. He could see a lot more stars here and while that usually calmed the male, he couldn’t shake the restless feeling inside. The boys asking him if he loved Wash was a little unexpected, but not entirely. He was pretty sure his cheeks were still warm even when his employee returned.

Employee.

He was entirely out of line with his current line of thoughts. Wash let out a soft sigh and flopped down in the seat where Theta had previously been.

 _”Sorry if they were a handful, but thanks for letting me take care of Epsilon.”_ He told him with a tired smile. For some moments they fell back into a silence that was comfortable for Wash, but not for his companion.

 _”I should go home.”_ Maine informed him rather suddenly, pushing the chair back and standing up before Wash could tell him otherwise. He wasn’t looking to the young man, couldn’t see the disappointment on his face. He shouldn’t have just appeared tonight with no explanation like he had so many other nights, he had to be annoying the twenty-two year old.

“Oh…” The disappointment was evident in Wash’s tone, finally causing Maine to glance to him. _”It’s really late. Why don’t you stay the night?”_ Temptation beckoned but the elder shook his head.

 _”I’ve bothered you enough.”_ Rigidly, he walked back into the kitchen, taking his jacket off of the back of a chair and pulling it up along one arm. Wash’s hand on his shoulder halted him.

 _”Bothered me?”_ No response came. _”You never bother me.”_ Maine didn’t seem entirely convinced, causing Wash’s heart to sink. He had been coming over frequently, and deep down Wash had been looking forward to each of those visits. If a day went by that Maine didn’t come over for even just a few minutes, he found he was disappointed. Maine had been here for hours this time, but even then they hadn’t hung out together much, and he was running away the moment Wash got five minutes alone with him.

Maybe it really was just all in his head.

He followed Maine to the front door, trailing behind him as the much elder man fixed his jacket on. It seemed he was determined to leave, and at this point Washington wasn’t about to convince him otherwise. He unlocked the front door for his boss, even opening it. The younger man leaned back against the frame of the door, unintentionally making it harder for Maine to get out. He had to twist his body and sidestep his way outside. The position resulted in him facing David Washington who let his head rest back against the doorframe.

 _”Goodnight.”_ He apathetically signed, his eyes downcast. The look of disappointment on David’s face mimicked the sensation in Maine’s gut and for some awkward moments the two just stood there in the doorway.

Outside was silent save for the wind. There were no cars driving along the tarmac or kids playing. Sarge’s home was in complete darkness meaning the neighbour wasn’t keeping an eye out for ‘infiltrators’. Inside the home seemed even quieter, so the sound of Maine’s heavy breathing and the soft sigh that escaped Washington seemed so much louder.

Wash looked so small what with how he was slumping, even more so than usual. He didn’t eat enough so he was slim and the circles under his eyes only seemed to get worse every time Maine saw him. The desire to protect his fragile employee had been present since the beginning of their working relationship, but even Maine had to admit it grew into something more.

He was pretty sure the desire to kiss someone didn’t fall under being protective.

 _”Was it what the boys said?”_ Wash asked once it became evident Maine was lingering. He hoped the ill light in the hallway hid his blush, but he was certain it could be seen. _”They’re only kids, so don’t read into anything they say.”_ He stared to Maine’s hands, watching as they moved. He wasn’t sure what the motion was, but when the elder cupped his cheek he felt fully certain that Maine wasn’t about to answer in words.

The twenty-two year old found he was holding his breath as he gazed to those grey eyes. Once upon a time he thought of them as steely and difficult to read, but now he could see the flecks of blue throughout. Maine’s eyes conveyed more than his hands ever could and in that moment Wash felt at ease that the emotions he was feeling wasn’t all one sided.

The touch of Maine’s lips lightly pressing against his was just a confirmation of that.

The kiss wasn’t needy and fierce, he didn’t push the smaller man against the wooden frame or demand more with his tongue. It was simple and so much tenderer than even Wash would have thought Maine capable of. He leaned forward, just enough so Maine could feel his encouragement. Both hands stretched out, palms resting on the elder’s chest and Wash could feel his heart pounding, earning a soft smile.

Maine finally was the one to pull away, his expression nervous.

 _”Don’t apologise.”_ Wash was almost pleading as he gazed up to the taller man, unable to predict his next motion. This left the taller man at a loss for what to say. _”I’m glad.”_ Maine cocked a dark eyebrow, tilting his head as his eyes bore into Wash’s. _”I thought I was crazy.”_ The softest chuckle escaped the younger who was fighting hard not to gush about how he had been waiting for something like that for almost two months. Maine’s hand was still lingering on his cheek, thumb gently rubbing circles against his cheekbone before he pulled away. Wash stretched out, fingers wrapping around his wrist. “You can’t go.” He was looking down again, staring to his large hands. “Please stay…”

As embarrassed as Maine may have felt by his actions, and as much as he still doubted whether they had been the right ones, he couldn’t deny the younger man. He simply gave a small not, and his free hand slipped around the younger male, pulling him close. Lips met once more, earning a whimper from Wash. Not that he had many experiences to compare it to, but the fluttering of his heart when Maine kissed him was definitely new. He couldn’t contain his smile against his lips, practically grinning against the man before he finally pulled back.

“Awesome! You’re still sleeping on the couch though.” He reminded him, earning a raspy chuckle as the larger man closed and locked the door of the sleepy house behind him.

***

“His car is still out there.” North let out a soft groan and rested his left hand over his eyes. The cool metal of the ring he had left on while sleeping was still strange, this really was going to take some getting used to. “He never stayed the night before, what do you think this means?” It took all his strength for North to sit up in the bed so he could finally look to York who was peering out a crack in their curtains. 

“I think that the fact that my fiancé can think of anything other than last night means I clearly didn’t do my job right.” He sleepily groaned, digging his knuckles against his eye to rub away the sleep. His lover turned to look at him with a frustrated sigh.

“I’m allowed to be curious.” He defended.

“You’re worse than Sarge.” North extended an arm, beckoning him back to the bed. “Come back… your future husband’s more important, right?”

“Future husband? Fiancé? You’re certainly getting fond of all these new labels.” A teasing York grinned as he wandered over, finally sliding into bed beside his partner. North pulled his bare body flush against his own, tangling their legs together to keep him close and gently kissed his lips. York allowed North to take command following the night they just had.

“I love you.” North shamelessly whispered against York’s lips, nuzzling and kissing along his cheek, then his neck. Since Wash wasn’t already knocking on their door to return their children to them, he wanted to make sure he took advantage of their rare time alone. The blondes hands gently caressed his lovers sides as his warm mouth dipped lower. He tended to the sensitive spot above York’s collarbone, lightly kissed his nipple and was slowly making his way down along his firm stomach, leaving light bruises where his lips touched.

“Do you think the kids will know if anything’s going on?” With a loud, defeated sigh, North gave up and just stopped his attempts at exciting his fiancé. He gave in, resting his hands on York’s stomach, and his chin on said hands so he could look up to the brunette comfortably from his position lower on the bed.

“I’d imagine he’d probably bribe them to not tell you if they knew anything.” York looked disgusted at the very idea, earning a chuckle from the man resting on his body. 

“Delta would never keep a secret from me.” He reassured himself, finally tearing his eyes away from the closed curtains and looking down to North who was closing his eyes once more, the soft rising and falling of York’s stomach lulling him back to sleep. “You comfy down there?”

“Mmhmmm…” A sleepy moan was his response as North made a point to nuzzle against his skin. Slender fingers slipped through his blonde locks, lightly stroking for a moment before unexpectedly smacking him. “Ouch what was-“

“Well get less comfy. C’mon, get up. I’m going over there and finally finding out what’s going on.” If anything, North just increased his weight on York’s lower body, trapping his partner.

“York we have the rest of the day to find out if Wash has a boyfriend or not.” He grumbled, York fighting back a soft chuckle as he rested his held up his left hand.

“And thanks to _this_ , you have the rest of our lives for all the cuddles, or whatever is on your mind right now. So get up!” He was reluctant but he rolled to the side, knowing York had the potential to kick him easily onto the ground. The younger partner slipped back out of bed, grabbing underwear and clothes as North finally fished the blanket from the ground and got back into bed. “You’re not coming?”

“I planned to after I made you.” A pillow to the face was his response and he chuckled, moving it aside and waving his lover off. “Go, go find out your gossip that you love so much more than me.” The bed dipped as an already fully dressed York leaned down on it and kissed the thirty-two year old. North didn’t even try to drag him back, or convince him to stay. He just let him go, pretending to try get back to sleep but he watched him through one open eye as he left. He could hear keys jingling and the door closing and he sighed, softly chuckling to himself.

This was the idiot he was marrying, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!!!! This is technically a two parter with the other part happening simultaneously, however the ratings are very different, therefor I'll upload the second part immediately, just continue with the link below.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
